Blood Bound Promise
by Sombereyes
Summary: How could Shizuru explain the possessive nature of her kin, the desire that thrummed within her every hope and wish…how could she explain the facts of her world? Expect for Mai to live along side of her? Furthermore, and much more troubling; how could she keep her nature at bay?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was just playing around a bit more with the idea of a vampire Shizuru and human Mai. This was largely inspired by two things…October stupidity and shiz/mai prompts. This is only five chapters long, and was meant as a thought experiment when it comes to their daily lives as lovers...mostly, this was just a test to see if my personal interest in this kind of thing could carry on for something beyond just 'prompt' fiction.

This fiction does not cover the actual build up to the relationship, but rather, the actual relationship itself…more or less… (like I said, thought experiment), I'll be the first to admit that the first chapter is a bit strange, but nothing is perfect, especially not something as rough as this.

First chapter is fairly short, other ones are longer…

 **Blood Bound Promise  
Chapter 1**

Night…

The time of shadows, the hesitating pulse of the darker desires that beat within every red blooded mortal...every carnal demand that seeped unwittingly from every demonic presence that fed from such ilk. Humans, they, like royalty, sat atop of the food chain. In spite of this, and their weak aptitudes, also left them as the most desirable of prey. A huntress's dream come true, in every sense of the word, from sexual promiscuity, to simply a meal.

Day…

The time of hiding and contemplation, study and absolution. It was the day, after all, the light of the sun, that many assumed killed the shadows, casting them into the richness of their own imaginations, where, in the light of day no creature could ever hurt them…only man or beast were a threat, the latter primal and near impossible…the former, unfathomable to the general population. No one thought vampires could exist, after all, but even if they did know it to be true….even if they did assume the worst, the fact was simple…humans thought vampires weak to sun, put off by garlic, and monstrous by nature.

Into night once more…

All of those things were lies or myths...how long could a creature of the night last, lonely atop the balcony, overlooking the city below, watching…waiting…desiring something more? How long, could she, like a statue, sit emotionless from her view, cold and calculating? Inhuman creature, human desire, animalistic tenacity…all of these things, kept her sitting atop her place, watching…

Just watching.

She was, without question, a blood drinker.

Hailing from a long line of them, she had no family, no place to call her own…not truly, because four walls and a roof could only be classified as a mere domain. Her place to sleep, her place to contemplate. It was hers, but she was neither attached to it, nor bothered by the idea of leaving it behind it at any time. Home, that was different. That, was where the heart was, it lingered, a feeling and little more. Home was a thing taken from her. Home, would be a thing she would always think about, consider, and, maybe even covet…but it would never be something she'd attain.

She was, after all, such a being fated to never have such a gift...

This whole sordid mess, trite as it was to admit, started several months ago…when a friend of hers, a human she'd known since the girl was a mere child, decided to be meddlesome. Shizuru did not believe in fate, but, she did believe in terrible luck, and the idea of poor karma. Perhaps it was one or the other that allowed her to take notice of a human woman.

One that she had never before had the chance to meet...the carrot top was a stranger, and if it had been under any other circumstance, the woman probably would have remained that way…

...

Her eyes, a glimmering crimson found sight of a human woman walking alone. This woman seemed to do that a lot, crossing this particular alley, walking down that dark, lonely little path of cracked concrete and broken glass. Asphalt, Shizuru had noticed from her time, glittered darkly in moonlight, and this woman who passed by the large chunks of it became like a shadow when all of the lights in the city were out of her reach.

If it had not been for that glittering dark pavement, Shizuru doubted she'd ever be able to see the woman at all…yet, gaze upon her she did, every night, more often than not.

Did that mean she should follow the woman? Likely, it was a bad idea, and fate was not forgiving.

She had to put the carrot topped woman out of her mind…forced herself to do so...it was better that way, and, if her senses were as keen as she knew they were, she had other company to see to. She turned and went back inside of her home, an apartment at the very top of the high rise building, more than happy not to have to deal with the general public.

She greeted her friend, who was busy shrugging off her leather jacket.

Then, she poured herself a meal. If anyone saw the crimson liquid she poured into her glass, she was sure that they'd think her insane. Perhaps in some ways, she was. Still, it was her desire, her craving, and she saw to it. She settled herself with the strange glances long ago. "Would you please refrain from looking at me like that?"

"Ah, sorry…Shizuru. I don't mean to stare."

And yet, because of what she was…who she was…there was no escaping her fate...nor the looks that stemmed from it. "No, don't be. I know you will never grow completely accustomed to my habits. That is why they are mine, and not yours." Shizuru said with a smile, lifting her glass to her lips.

"I do try though."

"So you do." Shizuru spared her friend the complicated explanation that would leave them bothered and confused. "Tell me, Natsuki, work leaves you well?"

"Exhausted, actually." The tired woman said with a waning smile. "You…you should get out more, Shizuru. I know you don't really like to, but cooping yourself up here all day probably doesn't do you any good." Crimson eyes caught emerald, but Natsuki wasn't dissuaded. "Stop that…it's not intimidating anymore…" A smirk, and then a sigh…the two of them reading each other without words. It was a practice they both fell into more often than not. Natsuki twisted the cap off of her soda, swigging it deeply. "You know, I'm only saying this because I'm worried about you."

"So you are…"

"Do you have to be like that?" Natsuki sucked in a breath, this tension, it was getting worse as of late. "She's a nice person, hell, if she can be friends with a person like me, I'm sure she can deal with a person like you…"

"We're different." Shizuru said quietly. "Besides, Natsuki, you only know of what I am because it suited me to be honest with you upfront. I usually don't bother with humans, I have no need to do so."

"Her name's Mai…" Natsuki said pointedly. "We share our social sciences class. Besides, actually talking to her has got to be better than this weird stalker crap you keep pulling."

Shizuru nearly choked on her next sip of blood. "Excuse me? Where on earth did you get that idea?"

"She goes out to the karaoke bar a few blocks down, and every time she does, I come here…" Natsuki had long since seen the bad habit, the way it formed, the way it fell between them. "Fact is the bar closes early on weeknights, and, just so happens, tonight's a weeknight. She probably was rounding the corner of the alley when you came in."

"I don't believe I'm that conspicuous…"

"You're not." Natsuki said then with a small laugh. "She always texts me to let me know she's back."

…

It was that strange exchange that had led her to come in contact with the human woman, take a fancy to her, and eventually decide that she was worth more than just a passing glance. There was a problem though, romance was different than friendship. The truth of the matter was something deeper, more complicated than Shizuru herself knew what to do with.

Matters of the heart, as she willingly admitted to herself, could be far more…should be far more…than a simple fact of life.

It was after their first heated kiss that Shizuru realized she could no longer hide what she was. Mai deserved better than a lie. Part of her wanted to be honest, but the aggressive side of herself wanted an excuse to be controlling, and perhaps a little whimsical. If she could at least admit she was such a baser, carnal creature, she could begin to teach Mai about what that nature entailed…

Provided, of courses…that the woman didn't run fleeing in fear of her life…

So she's said it… messily, and ill planned…that she was, indeed, a vampire. At first, Mai had laughed, so Shizuru carried the burden of proof with grim determination, wondering yet still, if she was doing the right thing.

"This is what I am…" Fangs bared, eyes aglow with desire, she wondered if Mai would flinch away from her, cower in fear at the sight of her. "I'm no human woman, Mai. You should know this, and of the desire I have for you, because this desire is not something to which you'll be accustomed." How could Shizuru explain the possessive nature of her kin, the sexual desire that thrummed within her every hope and wish…how could she explain the facts of her world? Expect for Mai to live along side of her?

Furthermore, and much more troubling; how could she keep her nature at bay?

"Your fangs, they're pretty sharp." It was such a simple response.

Unfathomable, if Shizuru were being honest with herself, and her darkest fears. She gave the human woman a searching look. Yes, indeed they were sharp. "More aptly, they're deadly."

"Only if you use them to kill." Mai said quietly. "You don't kill people, Shizuru…do you?"

Crimson eyes darkened at that. "It depends I suppose. I don't want to…I don't seek to…" She reached forward, wondering, fearing that Mai might pull away. "Sometimes though, my desires aren't what rule me, and my actions become no more than vivid nightmares I fail to wake up from."

"Don't bite me." Mai said quietly, her thumb toying along Shizuru's lips. "I like being a human. I want to stay that way."

"Hmm." A soft noise of agreement.

"I want to get a closer look at your fangs..." It was a question, shy and yet brave...far too brave, for any mere human. "Can I do that, Shizuru...will you let me?"

Crimson eyes carried worry before falling behind closed lids. A kiss planted on Mai's thumb sealed the deal before Shizuru pulled away. "Don't press hard on the tips of my fangs, ever. Not even with your tongue when we kiss. I normally keep them retracted, but, instinct can take over. I may accidentally lose control the moment I taste your blood."

Mai's finger slipped past Shizuru's lips, hey were so soft, so unlike the fangs that she saw glinting dangerously every time Shizuru opened her mouth to speak. They'd always been retracted, hidden, and Mai didn't know that teeth could be that long, nor that sharp…even while still perfectly white. Even as her finger trailed the line of one of them, moving ever so slowly, she realized she was playing with fire, and pulled her hands away. "We'll go slow…and…figure this out…somehow…"

"Truly?" Shizuru had asked, noticing that Mai's heart was racing.

"I hope." Mai said quietly, her voice shaking in-between each breath. Terror, curiosity, were what carried her words, still there was something more. Resolve. She swallowed hard. There was no trace of deception in Shizuru's eyes, the woman cared for her, and in that capacity, she deserved a chance...they both did. "For both our sakes, I hope we can…"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm out and away from my main computer, leading me to equally be away from skype…still, I had this segment lingering in the document manager, and I wanted to be able to toss it up… To those of my skype family who I haven't been on to see, have a very happy holidays (albeit belated), and I'll be on as soon as I am able...though that won't be any time soon with blood relatives and extended family invading my home at every turn, or me doing the same to theirs.

 **Blood Bound Promises  
Chapter 2**

She rarely left the sanctity of her home, but she did have to do so from time to time. Like every normal, average citizen, she assumed. It really didn't matter in the grand scheme. She had a job and so she did have regular wages. With those wages, she had to pay for living expenditures, which were slightly more than the average cost of living because she spent a much larger meal budget than most.

When Mai first asked her how she took her meals, she was sure that the carrot topped woman had some strange image in her head…it would not be the first time that such a thing happened. Mai found the life of a vampire strange at every turn, and the prospect of mealtime came with it's own questions and concerns.

"You want to know?" Shizuru murmured, her eyes leaving the television they sat in front of, glancing over to Mai.

There was a shy little shrug, and then a nod, as Mai's gaze lingered on the television a moment longer. "Well you do eat, don't you?" Mai asked, and Shizuru wordlessly nodded, unsure at this strange turn of events. "See, that' the thing. I've never actually seen you do it unless you've been in front of both Natsuki and I…even then the only thing I've seen you bite into is steak...vampires...they don't just eat steak, do they?"

"I usually don't have to chew my food." Shizuru said quietly, answering Mai's unspoken question. "The reason I usually refrain from taking my meals in front of you, is because I think it would bother you. It usually bothers humans, not that I blame them."

"It bothers me more that you try to hide it." Mai pressed quietly, bringing her gaze to meet Shizuru's.

"The kitchen then…" Shizuru said quietly. "I'll take lunch today…"

Humans and vampires were different by nature, but, not so far remove from each other that they couldn't find a middle ground. Rare or medium-rare steaks, for example, were considered a human meal. Yet, the meat was still bloody on the inside. Duck's blood soup, another identifiably human meal, drenched in blood by the nature of what it was.

There were many others, and all of them were things that could provide Shizuru with what she needed to survive. Yet, as she noticed Mai's curious glace as to why she poured herself a fresh glass of collected blood, Shizuru had to explain herself in a way she never before needed to before. Natsuki even as a human never asked, and other vampires already knew the answers.

"Consider for a moment, the merits of the act." She said as she placed the clear glass of dark, thick liquid on the table. "If you think it only a nutritional gain, you lump me in with human kind. If that were the case, I could get what I need purely from being a carnivore…there's more to the taking of blood than that, though, I suppose that's the most basic reason."

"But that's the blood that the liver was packed in." Mai responded, her nearly clueless violet eyes meeting Shizuru's once more. "I just brought that home from the grocery store a few minutes ago. Why would you drink that?"

"Strictly for this purpose…" Shizuru said, lifting the glass to her lips. This sort of blood was repugnant in odor and in flavor, it was not by nature her favorite kind…but it was one of only few safe bets. "My instinct is to feed from living things, usually…not unlike how a bat might feed from a cow…the mindset is to gather blood…not to render my prey to the brink of death…in my mealtime shopping, it's the liver that's the useless item."

Mai's nose crinkled at the thought. "If you don't mind me saying so…drinking the blood like that just sounds gross."

Shizuru's eyebrow quirked up. "I feel the same way about many human foods that also come in a glass…energy shakes, for example…those weight loss drinks your kind concocted…those soda drinks, nothing but sugar and corn syrup…how a meal can be made of that, or even delight in drinking such a purposeless substance, I'll never understand…"

Mai had to conceal a laugh at that. "Soda isn't a meal…you can't survive off of it alone."

"Yet, there are many who gorge themselves on the substance…" She drank her meal more quickly than she normally would have, if only to rid Mai of the sight of the act before it became intolerable to the woman's fickle perceptions. "Admittedly though, this is store packed blood. It is by and large repulsive to even my tastes."

"I'd rather eat the steak…" Mai muttered, the metallic smell was still in the room, and she found it unpleasant.

"Honestly," Shizuru laughed as she deposited her glass in the sink, rinsing it out. "I would too, but that's an expensive proposition for a daily meal." She then gave Mai a knowing glance. The woman had begun to cook her meals here, so it was probably prudent to give her a fair warning. "The drawer in the corner maintains surgical supplies because I do actually feed from humans occasionally."

"I thought you said you didn't!"

Shizuru placed her hands on Mai's shoulders, pulling the woman to her before the carrot top could begin to panic. "You asked me if I killed them." Shizuru said, her hand lifting Mai's chin to look at her. "I'd never kill someone for sport, but, I do need to eat…"

"Doesn't that just make more vampires?"

"We'd have to exchange blood…meaning you'd have to drink mine as well." Shizuru said quietly, trying to soothe away the tension she felt. She was much, much stronger than an average human female, and so it was rather easy to hold Mai, never letting her go. With one arm, she continued to do so, while the other slid into short carrot colored tresses. "No harm comes to the humans I feed from, if you need proof, you can always ask Natsuki."

"Oh, Shizuru….you didn't…"

"I have, many times."

"But that's…" Mai lifted her hands up, pushing Shizuru away, mostly because the vampire let her do so. They met eye to eye, confusion, fear….and something else…something that Shizuru couldn't begin to interpret lingered there. "Natsuki? I can't believe you'd bite her!"

"I don't bite people, Mai." Shizuru said with a roll of her eyes. "That's just barbaric, and quite frankly I…"

"You hush, and you listen." Mai murmured, cutting her off at the pass. "You are not to bite Natsuki, or feed from her, or whatever the hell it is that you two do together…never again." Mai said heatedly. "Do you understand me?"

Fiery little thing, wasn't she? The vampire was about to comment strictly that before she paused, finally identifying that third, single most important part of this rather odd puzzle. Shizuru's keen nose could detect a great many changes in a person's reaction. It was in their blood pressure, the number of beats their heart made, the way they sweat, the way they breathed.

"You're jealous…" Shizuru found herself surging forward, grabbing the short woman, flinging her to the wall, following close after. Her nose could detect it, that thrill of spike, the fear, the uncertainty. "Yesss…" a low hiss, and she grinned. "That's what you are…" Her pink tongue, still stained from her earlier meal, tasted the skin of Mai's neck, and she buried her nose to that intoxicating pulse.

Mai could feel the grin tugging at Shizuru's lips, they were so close. It was the first time since Shizuru told her what she was, that she feared her life could truly be in danger, and yet, she felt nothing but gentle lips kissing her, trailing fire up to the shell of her ear.

"I want you…"

"What?" Mai murmured. "Shizuru…no."

"Listen to me, girl…" Shizuru said quietly as she pulled away. "I'm a being ruled by instinct, you're a creature ruled by emotion…you keep spiking your heart rate like that, I'll be able to tell. Fear, desire, pleasure, pain…all of those things might as well be interchangeable when you're someone like me."

…

Time…

Distance…

She needed it most of all. The poor human woman, baffled and terrified had done nothing to raise Shizuru's ire since that day…but, she had been unusually cautious around the fawn haired vampire as a result of what had been a rather problematic afternoon. Weeks had trickled by.

At first it was just a few days of skirting around the sensitive topic.

Then, it was silence during mealtimes…this lasted a handful more days and nights.

After that, less and less time was spent merely talking at all…idleness forgotten entirely.

Shizuru couldn't blame the poor girl. Mai had been trying her best, pushing herself so adamantly out of her own comfort zone. Shizuru was surprised that Mai even lingered around at all…because, unfortunately enough, they both knew the truth. Shizuru was a deviant, a predator, a person who found human emotions amusing, lacking a deeper understanding of some of them. It boggled her that a human would dare demand something of her…especially something as routine as partaking a meal.

Jealousy…it was fickle…

Someone had to say something, to put to rest the demon toying with their greatest fears, and Shizuru stepped forward to tackle the issue head on when the disquiet became too much for her to take. "I am a vampire…"

It was the same thing she'd said the day she confessed about what she was, but this time, there was a darkness in her crimson gaze. "I am a vampire, and you…you are my prey. I drink blood, that is what I do, and I cannot…will not…be ashamed of how or when I do it. It is not something dictated to me by a mere human such as yourself…you haven't the slightest idea of the nature in which you're dealing with when you…tell me what….to…do."

Her words had slowly and painfully died at the fury in violet eyes. There was a distinct spike in Mai's blood pressure, and not the good kind. Her blood thrummed in a way that made her heat index spike. A blush of rage found her, lips thinning into a line and a very annoyed clearing of her throat made it all too apparent that Shizuru had stumbled over some type of unspoken land mine...and it was clearly a big one.

"What in the hell is wrong with you? Do you somehow get off talking to me this way? I'm your prey now?" Mai let loose a bitter laugh. "Get a grip, Shizuru. I'm nothing like that, and you….you should know that…I assumed you did."

Through gritted teeth and bared fangs, Shizuru sighed. "You audacious little…"

A palm clapped over her mouth, and crimson eyes narrowed.

"Don't you even finish that sentence...don't..." Mai warned as she pulled her hand away from Shizuru's lips. "I'm not just a meal ticket to you, Shizuru…I know that, so please don't make it out to be that way. We both know it isn't the truth."

"You're toying with fire..."

"And you think I can't take the heat?" Mai shook her head, reaching forward and grasping onto the collar of Shizuru's sweater, tearing it a little. "Look at me when I'm talking to you…" Crimson eyes however, were firmly planted away from that violet eyed rage. "Look. At. Me. Your fangs itch don't they? Bite me, end it quick, that's the easy answer…it won't make you happy though, and you know that, or else you would have done it already. So, we're going to talk like civilized, rational human beings, or we're not going to say anything at all."

"I'm not human, Mai."

"You know what I mean…"

"Well, I'm not a completely incompetent beast…unless you assume that I am?"

"Would you stop looking for a fight?" Mai released her, took a step back and sighed.

Shizuru gave her a hard look. "I seek nothing of the sort."

"I'd argue that." Mai murmured, but let that little matter drop. "Now, do you want to rephrase any of what you were trying to tell me? Or are we going to have a shouting match, because I can go for either one right about now...either way, this dispute ends today somehow."

"You're far too brazen…" Shizuru said then, arm crossed. "Enough to the point that you pose a threat to yourself. Doesn't my nature frighten you just a little?" Shizuru could smell the girl, her scent was distinct and strong. Of course Mai was afraid of her sometimes, but, she surely tried to hide it a great deal.

"I'm not easy to intimidate." Mai said quietly with a shrug. "Honestly, Natsuki's rougher around the edges than you are."

"Yet, I'm more deadly." Shizuru rebuked. "Natsuki, she's harmless…always would be too. There's nothing about her nature to make her into a killer."

"No, but she's managed to shut me up before, something you don't manage to do well." Mai shot back, wondering why Shizuru had a need for dominance. It was a sudden streak of it, nearly inexplicable. She knew she'd have to be above it, challenge it at every turn, and she knew doing that just might land her in hot water…but what else could she do? She certainly couldn't cower, and she wouldn't just let Shizuru trample all over her either. "Here's a hint, if you're going to make idle threats, at least makes ones that I know you're going to keep…all of this I'm-the-big-bad-scary-vampire nonsense has to stop. If that's all you were, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Because you would have run fleeing for the hills by now?" Shizuru asked, but Mai shook her head.

"Because I'd be dead." Mai wondered at Shizuru's abilities, her nature, and her reasons for her actions. "Either that, or I'd be kept in the dark about this whole thing. The fact that I know the truth, and that you haven't tried to rip me into pieces means something to you…what exactly…I guess I don't really know…and I can't claim that I know your mind either…"

No, Shizuru realized.

Mai would never be able to perceive the truth. Her body was ill-equipped to do so, and she would be inclined to wonder, because Shizuru would not be able to speak of that nature freely. It was complicated, even for her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow after work.

 **Blood Bound Promise  
Chapter 3**

Would she have killed Mai under any other circumstance?

Probably…

The woman had a point though, loathe Shizuru was to admit it. Mai was a particularly alluring little human. It was too hard to explain, but, Shizuru found that she hadn't needed to question her own logic on the matter -or what little logic was left to ease what her instincts were telling her to do. Kill the girl. Kill her, be done with her. Shizuru knew that was just a hungry, ravenous desire, not the truth of the matter.

The truth was, she cared about Mai, it was more than just a passing interest.

Mai was a bundle of emotion, like an ocean. Easy to temper, quick to forgive. There weren't many like her, most humans held a grudge. Mai was too free spirited for that, she seemed to find such an action upsetting. Even during their worst arguments, the silent treatment annoyed Mai, drove her craze, made her alert and put her senses on overdrive. Then again, when riled up, she always seemed so, and it was beautiful.

It was maddening.

Shizuru had made note of Mai's scent, the fear whenever she lifted her voice in annoyance. They had more tiffs than Shizuru wanted to admit, and god help her, it would have just been easier to consume the rage with something else, divert it into something erotic. If Mai denied even that, at least she'd have a particularly tasty meal to eat afterwards, if nothing else.

It served no good use to turn Mai into a vampire, and it served no reason to keep the woman around as a pet either. Even though she was quite the beauty for the eyes, and that said nothing of the way her kiss felt. Molten hot passion in and of itself. Then again, Mai always seemed passionate, even in her fury. Even in her oddities, of which she had a great many.

...and yes, even when she toyed with the sharp trinket in her hand, even then, she was passionate about her plan.

"I'd be careful with that, if I were you…" Shizuru warned her lazily one afternoon when a meal was hard to come by, and the rain was making the day even bleaker. "That's a tool used for bloodletting, not for your amusement."

"I know what it is, Shizuru." Mai said then looking up from her place. "I just wonder why a person would want to use this contraption on themselves."

"A thinner blade than a kitchen knife." Shizuru shrugged, plucking the sharp utensil from Mai before the woman could truly hurt herself. "A trinket such as this is really none of your concern."

"It concerns you." Mai shot back, rolling up her shirt sleeve. "So it should concern me. Is that the same one you used on Natsuki? What did you do once she bled, did you lick it off of her, Shizuru? Is that a kink to you?"

"Accusing me of being a monster, are you?"

Mai frowned. "You know what I'm asking."

Shizuru nodded, and decided she would amuse the woman. It might prove beneficial, but if nothing else it afforded honesty. She considered this, just as she considered the tool in her hand, the thin blade glimmering dangerously. Such an implement was not for the faint of heart, and it certainly didn't belong in Mai's hands. Shizuru set it aside. "She draws her own blood from someplace along her arm."

"And I'll just bet that makes you wet, doesn't it?" Mai asked. "You certainly get that way when you smell mine."

"I wouldn't know." She licked her lips, wondering just where this was going. Was Mai offering herself? Dangerous move, dangerous woman. "She places it in a glass. I've never asked to taste Natsuki's skin directly. If I were to do that, I'm very sure she would decline."

"Oh really?" Mai was in disbelief. "Why? You two are good friends aren't you? Natsuki's always been hinting that you might have wanted something more at one time."

Crimson eyes found Mai's. "It's lewd to lap at the skin of your meal."

"Somehow, I don't think that would bother you under the right circumstances." In fact, Shizuru liked to get a little raunchy every now and then, behind closed doors. A little hair pulling here, a spank on the ass there. Shizuru wasn't exactly a wallflower. "You make no bones about where you put your tongue."

"With you, not in the slightest." Shizuru let the organ of Mai's fixation flick out across her luscious lips. "But, you my dear, are the acceptation." Shizuru gentled her eyes then, softened her gaze. "Natsuki's a woman untouched, and I think she wants to keep it that way."

Violet eyes, uncertain and uneasy went into hiding as Mai sighed deeply. At first, she said nothing to this, and Shizuru expected that maybe Mai was beginning to understand her personal situation…how truly powerless she was. How in too deep she could fall, if she kept provoking the fawn haired vampire. "I don't...I don't believe you."

"I make it a habit not to use my lovers as a place of nutrition. You are not the only woman I've taken to my bed, Mai. It is merely that you are the only woman who desires to contend with my baser instincts." Shizuru sighed then, taking the girl's chin in the palm of her hand. "Natsuki has no desire to stand in the place that you do, and so I sometimes use her as a way to feed my baser urges. The ones that you have no place fulfilling." Shizuru couldn't understand why a human might be jealous over that. "You should fear me, if I ever look at you as a replacement for food."

"Should I?" Mai smirked but it wasn't entirely pleasant. It was different, more edgy, as she licked her lips, and sighed away a great deal of her own inward turmoil. Her hand coming up to rest at the base of her own neck, she wondered what Shizuru might do, seeing her as a meal. How deadly was it, how much of a game could this turn into? Was it even a game worth playing? The vampire, the woman, it didn't matter, Shizuru was a greedy sort of person though she didn't look it.

Mai was starting to realize, maybe she felt a little greedy too. "Feed on me." She said, baring her neck in a docile way. "Feed on me, fuck me, just take me for god's sake."

"You do love to live dangerously, don't you?" Shizuru sighed as she leaned in, letting her lips caress the smooth skin on Mai's neck.

"I'll be everything you ever need, Shizuru." Mai said with absolute certainty, knowing that if Shizuru really did bite her, it was going to hurt. "So please, just let me."


End file.
